


Feral

by smaragdbird



Series: Feral [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Remy talk after John's first real look into Logan's feral side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

“How do you live with that?” They were sitting in the mansion’s kitchen and John was still deeply unsettled with what he saw.

“I learned it.” Remy shrugged.

“But-‚”John stopped himself, then began again: “Did he ever…with you?”

“A few times,” Remy admitted: “I learned to live with that, too.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to fight him?”

“You saw how Logan is when he’s …like that. Fighting only makes it worse.”

“When he’s feral and he hurts you, does he remember?” John asked carefully. He knew well enough that he was treading on dangerous territory here.

“No,” Remy answered: “But it’s pretty hard to hide marks like that.”

“Still, I don’t how-‚”Remy interrupted him before he could finish the question: “Because I love him.”


End file.
